Final Smackdown: Jack Fenton Unleashed!
by Green Gallant
Summary: Post series finale. Tensions have come to a boil as Jack and Vlad have one last battle. When the dust settles who will be left standing? Rated T for strong violence.


_Author's Note: Hey everyone this is Green Gallant with my first Danny Phantom story here on fanfiction. I've written them once or twice before but this is my first actual time posting one here on FF. I came up with this last night, nothing much just how I felt a final confrontation between Jack and Vlad. You'll notice that I tweaked a few things about Jack to make him better, I think you'll like what happens. Let me what you think, I hope everyone likes it. _

Final Smackdown: Jack Fenton Unleashed!

Jack Fenton and Vlad Plasmius stared each other down on the battlefield. The orange suited patriarch growled at his nemesis. There were various rips and tears in his jumpsuit along the shoulders and chest locked in vicious battle. Vlad stared back at him looking just as ragged, with tiny rips and tears along his sleeves and chest and edges of his cape were frayed. Forks of lighting illuminate the sky as Jack stared back at him a wildfire of hatred ablaze in his eyes.

"I trusted you...all these years. And yet you've tried to kill me more times than I can count. I treated you like a brother, an equal and you threw it in my face." Jack growled.

"After all the things you did to me? I had no choice but to kill you Jack."

"Your wrong, I did everything in my power to help you even when you were recovering from that ecto acne. Deep down I knew that you hated my guts and I devoted myself to making it up to you. All your hatred, all your misery. You brought this on yourself, when you rejected friendship." Jack told him in a low serious tone.

"Wrong! All that I have gained has led up to this!" Vlad shot back.

"I feel sorry for you Vlad, I really do."

"I dont need your sympathy!" Vlad yelled before charging him.

Jack closed his eyes. _"I'm sorry old friend." _As Vlad flew in to attack, he streched out his arm and clotheslined him in midair. The ghost choked as he fell back, Jack's massive fist drove him into the ground punching a hole in the earth. Vlad let out an agonized groan as droplets of spit escape from his mouth as he choked once again. Jack removed his fist from Vlad's chest as he recoiled in pain. The titanic man kicked him in the chest and sent him flying across the ground. Vlad grasped his chest in pain as he struggled getting up, he started coughing up blood as he finally got to his feet wiping the blood smears on his glove as he stared his opponet down. Jack stood there, his determined stare bore holes into Vlad's soul. He never imagined him to be such a formidible adversary. Gathering his strength he focused his energy and split himself into four beings. The Plasmius clones stared him down, Jack stared back at them umimpressed.

"Give it your best shot." he said.

The clones attack Jack. He closed his eyes once more and focused. He drew his fist back and punched the first clone right square in the face and sent him crashing through a large bolder. The next one went after him, Jack smacked him in the cheek with his backhand and sent him flying. The third one made contact kicking him in the chest. Jack grabbed his legs and punched him in the kidneys, the clone went stiff as a board and was destroyed. The fourth and final clone blindsided him with an energy blast. The mammoth man crashed to the ground, the remaining clones attack him mercilessly with a flurry of energy blasts. As the smoke cleared Jack got back up and took them head on. He let out a savage yell as he punched one clone in the chest and took the two remaining ones and slammed them into each other throwing them to the ground in a heap. The clones reformatted and were restored into one person.

"How? How can you be this good?" Vlad said.

"Easy. Becuase I intend to come out of this alive." Jack replied.

This filled Vlad with rage he sprang up into the air materializing an energy axe in his hands and attacked him at close rage. Jack sidestepped missing the axe and headbutting Vlad and punching him in the stomach. When Vlad doubled over, Jack brought his fists above his head in a sledgehammer and drove it down into his back smashing Vlad into the earth face first finishing the fight. Vlad let out a defeated groan. Pulling himself out of the dirt he saw Jack walking away.

"Why dont you finish me? You've won." Vlad said as he lost power and changed back to his human form.

"That's what makes us different Vlad, I would never kill even one as vile as you." Jack told him as he continued to walk off.

"I'll only come back to haunt you Jack."

"I doubt that very much. Havent you noticed I fractured your back?" Jack said.

"Huh?" Vlad looked over his shoulder. He could feel it a sharp pain shooting up from the center of his back.

"Your ghost half must have protected you from the full bront of that sledgehammer move I just did on you. A lesser man would have been killed by that. Your all washed up Vlad, get out of my town." he said as he left.

_AN: Like I said short, sweet and too the point. So what did you think of it? Originally I was planning on having Jack kill Vlad but I decided that was against character since he's one of the good guys. What better way to punish someone than to leave them broken? Let me know what you think. I may be back here one day to post some more DP stories. I got one idea where Danny gains a dangerous new power up. _

_Please Review. _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
